Personnel file
)]] A personnel file, or personnel dossier, was a computer file that contained information on a specific person. In a military force, it might be known as a service record or service transcript. All members of Starfleet had a personnel file. Personnel files were also used by several other military organizations in the Milky Way Galaxy, such as the Cardassian Union and the Bajoran Militia. Police records were designed along similar lines to a personnel file. Service record types Starfleet personnel files contained a variety of information about a specific person. As of the 24th century, such information included: *Photograph *Species *Name *Place of birth *Medals and awards *Biometric identification *Latest assignment *Inputs from commanding officers of assignments *List of all assignments along with the stardate assigned (once stardates came into use) 23rd century service records contained similar data, and could be accessed via computer where the record would be read aloud. The personnel officer on board a starship was responsible for being familiar with the service records of all those aboard. In 2267, the personnel officer of the was called to give testimony about data from the record of James T. Kirk. Previously, the service record of Benjamin Finney was reviewed as part of court martial hearing procedures. ( ). Earlier in the 23rd century, Christopher Pike's Starfleet personnel file in addition to featuring a short biography was divided in the following rubrics: education, medical history, service record, commendations, medals and decorations, and again education. Each rubric was organized as a list, including grades in the first education rubric which listed Starfleet courses. The file was marked classified. ( ) A listing of several service records, such as those of an entire starship crew, were known as a "crew manifest". ( ) In the mirror universe, called up the personnel file of 's prime universe counterpart. As a means of retribution, Sato then called up the personnel file on Archer's counterpart, from which they learned that the Archer from the prime universe was captain of and would be instrumental in the formation of a United Federation of Planets. ( ) In 2367, a falsified personnel file on William T. Riker was created by Barash, detailing a future where Riker had assumed command of the and was in negotiations with the Romulans for an alliance with the Federation. Barash wanted to fool Riker into thinking he was in the future, but one of the ways in which Riker realized he was in false surroundings was after requesting a computer copy of his service record and encountering a time lag in the computer response. ( ) The service record of Beverly Crusher contained a description of her victories in dance competitions, which earned her the nickname "The Dancing Doctor". ( ) Also in 2367, Geordi La Forge claimed to have seen the personnel file of Leah Brahms in explaining why he knew that she had changed the way she wore her hair. He claimed it was standard procedure when a guest came on board, though in fact he was aware of her appearance due to having created a holographic program featuring her. ( ) In 2371, Odo compared the personnel files of Thomas and William T. Riker while informing Gul Dukat about the backstory of the Maquis defector Thomas Riker in the wardroom of Deep Space 9. ( ) Jadzia Dax claimed that her personnel file described her as "adorable" three times. ( ) In 2373, Gul Dukat gave a copy of Tekeny Ghemor's service record to Major Kira. The record showed that Tekeny Ghemor have been involved in a massacre of Bajoran monks decades before. ( ) Members of the Bajoran militia also had personnel files. They contained a voiceprint, a retinal scan, a psychiatric profile, and a holopicture. In 2371, Quark used a decryption protocol to gain access to Major Kira's personnel file so he could create a holosuite program featuring her likeness for Tiron. ( ) Gallery File:Philippa Georgiou personnel file.png|Philippa Georgiou (2256) File:Pike's file.jpg|Christopher Pike (2257) File:Dehner profile stats.jpg|Elizabeth Dehner (2265) File:Mitchell profile stats.jpg|Gary Mitchell (2265) File:Hoshi Sato personnel file.jpg|Hoshi Sato (2268) File:Jonathan Archer personnel file.jpg|Jonathan Archer (2268) File:Korrd bio1.jpg|Korrd (2287) File:Riker personnel file 1 remastered.jpg|William T. Riker (falsified in 2367) File:Riker personnel file 2 remastered.jpg|William T. Riker (falsified in 2367) File:Beverly Crusher personnel file.jpg|Beverly Crusher (2368) File:Data personnel file.jpg|Data (2368) File:Deanna Troi personnel file, remastered.png|Deanna Troi (2368) File:Jean Luc Picard personnel file.png|Jean-Luc Picard (2368) File:MacDuff personnel file remastered.jpg|Kieran MacDuff (falsified in 2368) File:Ro Laren personnel file.jpg|Ro Laren (2368) File:Surmak_ren_profile.jpg|Surmak Ren (2369 File:Alfonse D Pacelli-personnel file.jpg|Alfonse Pacelli (2370) File:Anaanda Ziff.jpg|Anaanda Ziff (2370) File:Daniel Kwan personnel file.jpg|Daniel Kwan (2370) File:Darien Wallace personnel file.jpg|Darien Wallace (2370) File:Lois Eckridge personnel file.jpg|Lois Eckridge (2370) File:Marla Finn's personnel file.jpg|Marla E. Finn (2370) File:Phil Wallace personnel file.jpg|Phil Wallace (2370) File:Salvatore Bruno personnel file.jpg|Bruno Salvatore (2370) File:Walter Pierce personnel file.jpg|Walter Pierce (2370) File:Rikers personnel files.jpg|William T. Riker and Thomas Riker (2371) File:Rudolph Ransom service record.jpg|Rudolph Ransom (2371) File:Sorans_bio.jpg|Tolian Soran (2371) File:Gabriel Bell bio.jpg|Gabriel Bell (2372) File:Harry Kim personel file.jpg|Harry Kim (alternate reality 2372) File:Lewis Zimmerman LCARS bio.jpg|Lewis Zimmerman (2372) File:Janeways_personnel_file_1.jpg|Kathryn Janeway (2374) File:Vreenak_PADD.jpg|Vreenak (2374) File:Cretak_PADD.jpg|Kimara Cretak (2375) File:Chu'lak's personnel file, 2375.jpg|Chu'lak (2375) File:Ezri Dax personnel file.jpg|Ezri Dax (2375) File:Greta_Vanderweg_personnel_file.jpg|Greta Vanderweg (2375) File:Mortimer Harren's personnel file.jpg|Mortimer Harren (2376) File:Tal Celes personnel file.jpg|Tal Celes (2376) File:Tuvoks_personnel_file.jpg|Tuvok (2376) File:William Telfer's personnel file.jpg|William Telfer (2376) Appendices Background information In , the personnel files of the entire senior staff of the are seen, except for those of Worf, Geordi La Forge, and William T. Riker. Hoshi Sato's and Jonathan Archer's personnel files shown in were written and edited by Enterprise writer and producer Mike Sussman. They have been considered canon as they were legible on screen. ( audio commentary, ENT Season 2 Blu-ray) ;Personnel files seen on screen *Characters whose personnel files have been seen on screen are as follows: ** Jonathan Archer - ( ) ** Julian Bashir - ( ) ** Gabriel Bell - ( ) ** Raymond Boone - ( ) ** William Chapman - ( ) ** Tal Celes - ( ) ** Chu'lak - ( ) ** Cretak - ( ) ** Beverly Crusher - ( ) ** Data - ( ) ** Ezri Dax - ( ) ** Jadzia Dax - ( ) ** Elizabeth Dehner - ( ) ** Lois Eckridge - ( ) ** Marla Finn - ( ) ** Annika Hansen - ( ) ** Harry Kim - ( ) ** Daniel Kwan - ( ) ** Geordi La Forge - ( ) ** Kieran MacDuff (falsified in 2368) - ( ) ** Gary Mitchell - ( ) ** Alfonse Pacelli - ( ) ** Jean-Luc Picard - ( ) ** Walter Pierce - ( ) ** Rudolph Ransom - ( ) ** Malcolm Reed - ( ) ** Thomas Riker - ( ) ** William T. Riker - ( ; ) ** Ro Laren - ( ) ** Bruno Salvatore - ( ) ** Hoshi Sato - ( ) ** T'Pol - ( ) ** Deanna Troi - ( ) ** Tuvok - ( ) ** Darien Wallace - ( ) ** Anaanda Ziff - ( ) ** Lewis Zimmerman - ( ) ;Personnel files read by computer *Characters whose personnel files have been read by a computer are as follows: ** James T. Kirk - ( ) ** James T. Kirk (mirror) - ( ) ** Spock - ( ) ** Leonard McCoy - ( ) ** Montgomery Scott - ( ) ** Bruce Maddox - ( ) ** Data - ( ) ** Personnel officer, - ( ) Apocrypha The non-canon video game Star Trek: Starship Creator, and its expansion Warp II, allows the player to design, create and crew their own starship. Each of the available crew members has their own detailed personnel file written by Star Trek Scenic Artists Michael and Denise Okuda. Some of the personnel files written were for minor characters who sometimes only appeared in one scene on-screen. External link * - an on-line role playing simulator featuring Star Trek personnel files de:Personalakte fr:Dossier personnel Category:Reports Category:Lists